


Supernatural Gender Bend, In Which Dean Finally Looks like Paris Hilton

by ExtraSpecialSnoflake (KitKatOfDeath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Genderbend, Genderswap, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, deangetshisperiod, foundthisideaontumblr, gabrielisback, nerd, nootnoot, notreallysure, sogetthis, whatarethose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/ExtraSpecialSnoflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Sammy…” He turned around and spread his arms. “Do I look like Paris Hilton?”</p><p>After a run in with a circle of rogue witches, Dean, Cas, and Sam find themselves under a spell the next morning. Everyone of them has morphed into a woman, and although Dean is hesitant to reverse the spell at first because of its humorous qualities he quickly changes his mind when the unexpected happens. Shark week is here and there is only so much pie one can eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Gender Bend, In Which Dean Finally Looks like Paris Hilton

**The first chapter is short and more of a prologue than anything but additional chapters will be added shortly**

**...**

Dean groaned and rolled over in his bed, still exhausted from the night before. He and Sam had been hunting a band of witches who’d recently gone rogue and killed 7 people. Groggy from sleep he reached up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and pulled his hand away, yelping when it came into view. His fingers were long and slender, with the nails manicure.

“What the hell?” Dean jumped at the sound of his own voice, it was high pitched and melodic. He threw off his covers and ran over to the mirror. “Sammy?!” He shouted. His t-shirt and boxers were huge on him, loosely hanging off his feminine figure. Sam rushed into the room and Dean swiveled around to face him.

“Dean?” Sam’s hair hung in his face, twice its usual length.

“Dude, cover your boobs.” Sam looked down at himself. He wasn’t wearing anything other than pajama bottoms. He opened up on of Dean’s drawers and grabbed a shirt, tugging it on in on swift motion.

“What is going on Dean?” Sam smoothed his hair behind his ears.

“Trust me I have no frigging clue.” Dean looked down his shirt. “But man I’m hot!” Sam scowled at him. Cas stumbled into the room behind Sam. His wavy dark hair was messy and eyes a vibrant blue cloaked with thick black lashes. “Well, well, well, don’t you look angelic?” Dean chuckled and Cas looked at him in confusion.

“Of course I do, I am an angel.” Cas looked to Sam. “Sam what is going on?”

“Honestly? I have no clue.” Sam shrugged. Dean continued to admire himself in the mirror.

“Hey Sammy…” He turned around and spread his arms. “Do I look like Paris Hilton?”

“Dean shut up this is serious!” He ran a hand through his hair. “It must have been the witches.”

“No I don’t know, the witches were amateurs and Cas wasn’t even there.” The brothers turned their heads to the angel and raised their eyebrows. Cas was holding his boobs, looking down intrigued. He noticed the boys’ stares and dropped his hands.

“I haven’t been in a female vessel in some time.” He explained, blushing slightly. Dean rolled his eyes.

“So if it wasn’t the witches than what happened?”

“Metamorphosis.” Dean said, nodding.

“Metamorphosis?”

“The caterpillars turned into butterflies.” Dean did jazz hands.

“Dean!” Sam yelled.

“Okay, okay! So we look into everything, approach it like a case. If those witches did do it than it’ll probably wear off right?” Sam nodded and turned to walk out of the room. “Where are you going?” Dean called after him.

“To see if there are any spells known to do this.” Sam left the room, still annoyed that Dean had been taking the situation so lightly.

 


End file.
